Unique relation
by Ansha di fanpage
Summary: nothing to summaries just peep in to know further
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter#01**

Two boys were fighting with some goons and soon all the goons were on ground. But two of them ran away. Both the boys follow them.

Boy 1: aye mn kehta hoon ruk jao warna mn goli chala doon ga.

Boy 2: aye ruk.

A girl was coming from opposite side. Goons took hold of that girl and put a knife on her neck.

Girl : Ah.

Boy 1: aye chor dy larki ko

Goons : iss ko kaisay chour dein yehi tou hmari salamti ki guarantee agar is larki ki salamti chahty hou tou hamein jaany do.

Boy 2: thik h lekin larki ko kuch nhi hona chahiye.

Suddenly a car halt in front of them and goons along with the girl sit inside

Goons : hamary pichy aany ki koshish mat krna phir hum larki ko chour dein gy

Boy 1: thik h hum picha nhi krein gy.

And goons went away

Boy 2 : abhi yeh tu ny kya kiya ab wo larki , ussy kaisay bachain gy .

Abhijeet: yaar daya mn ny kaha hum picha nhi krein gy balky hum tou shortcut sy un ko aagy sy pakrein gy na.

Daya : acha. Phir chal

Abhi sir and daya sir took the shortcut .but the goons succeed to escape but the girl was badly injured.

Daya: abhi iss ko tou bohat chot ai h aur goli bhi lgi h issy jaldi sy hospital ly k jaana pry ga mn abhi ambulance ko phone krta hn

Abhijeet : Nhi daya ambulance k aaty bohat der hou jaye gi issy apni gari sy ly chalty hn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter#02**

In the Hospital:

 **Daya:** Kya hua abhi tu itna preshaan q lg rha h

 **Abhi:** yaar Daya mujhy khud bhi nhi pta q lekin mujhy iss larki ki bohat fikar hour hi h jaisay yeh meri koi apni h.

 **Daya:** keh tout u thik raha h issy dekh k mujhy bhi purvi ki yaad aa gai

 **Abhi:** Hope so iss larki ko kuch nhi ho.

Doctor came out of OT

 **Abhi:** Kya hua doctor sahab sab kuch thik tou h na

 **Doctor:** Dekhiye hum ny goli tou nikal di h aur bandages bhi kr di hn but

 **Daya** : Kya hua doctor sahab kya problem h aap khul k btaein

 **Doctor:** uss larki k sir py bohat gehri chot ai h aur mujhy shaq h k us ski yadasht na chali jaye real situation un k hosh mn aany k baad pta chaly gi. Now excuse me

After sometime a nurse came out and told abhi sir and daya sir that girl is now conscious. Both of them went inside.

Doctor: ab tum thik lg rha h tumhein.

Girl: Mein kahan hn aur aap log kon hn mn yahan kaisay aa gai mujhy kuch yaad q nhi aa rha.

Abhi: hum cid sy hn Aap k saath exactly hua kyat ha gari mn . un gundo ny aap ko itna ghayal q kiya.

Girl: Yeh aap kya keh rhy hn kon sy gunday mujhy tou khud smajh nhi aa rhi mn yahan kaisay pohonch gai.

Daya: Yaad krny ki koshish kro dekho kya yaad h tumhein .

Girl : Ah mery sir mn bohat dard hour hi h

Doctor : dekhiye doctor yeh abhi iss condition mn nhi hn k aap k questions ko reply krein .plz abhi agar in k dimaag pr zor para tou inhein brain hemorrhage hou sakta h .

Abhi :ok doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Duo informs ACP about the whole incident and after a lot of investigation they didn't get any clue that can led them to that girl's family. So ACP decided the girl to stay with him.

(Here ACP knows Abhi and Daya from their childhood and they stay in a same house along with ACP sir's wife abhi and daya respect her like her own mother as they have no parents).

AFTER SOME DAYS:

Shreya abhijeet and daya were standing around a desk and shreya was checking two laptops. After sometime

Shreya: nhi sir aap k lappy k saath tou koi bhi problem nhi h na hi koi virus h.

Daya: but shreya hum dono k laptop sy information hack hou rhi h.

Shreya : but sir koi technical problem bhi nhi h.

Daya: yaar abhijeet aisay kaisay hou sakta h

Abhijeet was lost in his own shake him by his shoulders so he came back from his trance.

Daya : kya hua abhijeet kin sochon mn gum hou

Abhijeet : Tum ny aik baat note ki daya hmary laptops tab sy problem kr rhy hn jab sy wo larki hmary ghar mn ai h

Daya : ary haan mn ny tou yeh baat sochi hi nhi matlab wo larki kuch garbar h

Abhijeet : kuch nhi puri garbar h wo larki Tum ny dekha nhi uss din itni chot ai thi phir bhi bilkul sahi sy bol rhi thi awaz bilkul bhi weak nhi thin a hi uss k face py weakness thi aur wo sahi sy chal bhi paa rhi thi jaisay ussy iss sab ki adat h

Daya : haan abhi tu sahi keh raha h pr ab kya krin uss larki ko kaisay pakrein . us ski asliyat kaisay pta chaly gi

Abhijeet: mery paas aik plan h daya

Shreya : kaisa plan sir

Abhijeet told them the plan. And they agreed.

In Night

Duo's mom : pari beta ye medicine kha lo.

Pari (girl): nhi mera dil nhi kr rha h plz mujhy nhi khani yeh medicine bohat karwi h

Duo's mom: khaani tou pry gi

Pari : nhi mujhy nhi khaani plz

Duo's mom : plz kha lo na tumhein meri kasam

Pari unwillingly takes the medicine but drop the sleeping pills out.

Abhi and duo from outside saw all this scene.

 **Next chapter will be duo's plan and tysm everyone for your support**

 **One of you didn't get the story plot so abhi and daya are senior inspectors of cid all the characters will be same except purvi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Same day in evening purvi along with Duo mom went for her checkup to checkup duo's mom went to take medicine and pari was sitting outside .

Suddenly people start running here and there screaming bomb bomb .

Pari check in that direction and comes to know that the bomb is attached with a baby in hospital

She rushes to that baby and succeeded in deactivating bomb. Doctors check that baby and declare him sometime duo's mom come back from nearby pharmacy and ask her about what happened but pari didn't told her and they come back to home

In beauru:

Abhi :Daya yeh baat kitni ajeeb h na k aik larki khud ko gundon sy nhi chura Sakti lekin aik bachy py lgy huay bomb ko diffuse kr Sakti h

Daya: MATLAB

Abhi: kis khabri ko pari k pichy lgaya tha USS ny btaya k pari ny hospital mn aik bachy py LGA hua bomb diffuse kr Diya aur bomb sy koi bhi chemical bachy py nhi lgny Diya

Day(shocked): Kya lekin koi mujrim itna trained Tou nhi Hou Sakta yeh sab krny mn

Shreya : MATLAB sir hmara andaza galat tha so larki koi mujrim nhi h

Abhi : Haan tum Sahi samjhi Shreya so mujrim Tou nhi h ab pta krny Ka aik hi tarika h humein apna plan execute krna hi Hou GA

Daya : thik h abhi phir mn apny khabriyon ko bolta hn kal Raat wo Ghar pohonch jain

Abhi : thik h lekin koi garbar nhi honi chahiye

In duo's home

Pari (pov): in logon ki himmat bohat barh gai h mujhy Marny k liye poory hospital ko ura DN gy aaj Kisi ko Kuch Hou jaata Tou mn khud ko Kabhi maaf nhi kr paati.

She checked outside her room nobody was lock the door from goes to book shelf and pick mobile from there and call someone

Pari : hello

Other side : Yaad aa gai tujhy mairi

Pari : yaar vinu daant Tou mat tujhy pta h mn kitni mushkil mn hn

Vinu: Haan pta h Tu ruk abhijeet ka khabri jaisay hi haty GA mn Teri medicine ly k aata hn

Pari : you are the best. Love you

Vinu :zayada maskha mat pta h Tu kis chiz k liye itny maskhy mar rhi h mujhy tu fikar na kr mn Ny herbal medicine hi bnai h wo bhi chocolate ki coating k Saath ok ab phone chupa lo warna sab ko Shaq Hou jaye GA aur tery earings Kahan hn subah sy tery sy koi connect hi nhi Hou paa rha

Pari : dhat mn bhool gai k mn my ear rings nhi pehni issi wajah sy mn sochon k aaj tum logon ny koi information q nhi di

Vinu: kab sudhry gi Tu purvi Tu senior inspector bnnay wali h ISS mission k baad

Pari : mujhy Lagta h koi aa rha h mn phone rakhti hn

Vinu : Sahi apna khayal rakhna.

Purvi put mobile back and take the earings , open the door and again sit on her bed

In night :

Everyone in duo's home were having dinner while purvi was just seeing the dinner

Duo's mom : Kya hua pari Tu khichdi q nhi kha rhi

Purvi : Haan .nhi kuch nhi mn kha rhi hn na

And unwillingly ate whole plate of khichdi and went to room making excuse of headache.

In her room she quickly put her medicines in flesh

After sometime:

Duo's mom( Kavita) : pari beta Tera medicine box Kahan h mil nhi rha

Purvi : aunty mn ny medicine kha li hn wahan drawer mn rakha h box

Kavita (shocked) : aaj mery kehny k bgair hi kha li

Purvi : Haan btaya tha na headache h Tou kha li

Kavita ( suspicious ) : pakka kha li na

Purvi : ji aunty mn ny kha li

Kavita went after she was assured and purvi takes a sigh of relief

After sometime :

Outside duo's home a person was standing and waiting for someone . abhi sir saw him from window and come to him

Abhijeet : sunniye and that person turn

Abhijeet ( shock ) : aap Tou city hospital k doctor hn na Jo pari Ka treatment kr rhy hn

Doctor : Haan mn wahi hn

Abhijeet: but aap itni Raat yahan Kya kr rhy hn.

Doctor : wo mn ...actually ... wo mn

Purvi saw this all

Purvi (pov): oh no yeh Kya yeh Tou pakra gya ab Kya kroon Soch pari Soch

Abhijeet : Haan aap Kya

Purvi: Ary doctor Sahab aap aa Gaye aap itni Raat ko mery bulany py yahan aye thank you very much

Abhijeet : tumhary bulany pr MATLAB

Purvi : wo actually mn ny btaya tha na mujhy bohat zayada headache Hou rha h mn ny medicine li but phir bhi dard Hou rha h Tou mn by prescription list sy in Ka number Dekh Kar landline sy Inn ko phone Kiya Tou inhon my Kaha k yeh aaty hn thori Der mn

Doctor : Haan Haan yehi Tou in Ka checkup krny hi Aaya hn

Abhijeet : oh phir chaliye andar yahan q khady hn

Inside home

Abhijeet : Daya Tu ny bug aur camera Tou fit kr Diya na

Daya : Haan bilkul Sahi sy

Abhijeet : thik h ab chal Dekh lein Kya natak h ISS larki Ka

Daya : Haan chal

Abhijeet : Kya hua doctor checkup Hou gya

Doctor : Haan shayed inhon ny Kuch zayada hi dimaag py zor daala h

Next chapter will be next part of duo's plan

Wishing very Happy Eid ul adha to all

May you get all you pray for at the holy occasion of Eid ul adha

Take care everyone


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends**

 **here is next chapter.I will not be able to update next chapter till 15 October because of my exams**

 **here you enjoy chapter**

Doctor: shayed inhon ny apny dimaag py Kuch zayada zor Diya h issi wajah sy in k sir mn pain Hou rhi mn ny inhein medicine dy Di hn thori Der mn yeh thik Hou Jain gi ab mn chalta hoon. Aap log in Ka khayal rakhein

Abhi ; ji bilkul doctor hum in Ka poora khayal rakhein gy

Daya : Abhi mn Zara doctor ko bahir tk chour k aata hn

Abhi: ok .aur pari tum bhi room mn jaa kr Aram kro bohat Raat Hou gai h

Purvi : ok and she went to her room

Next morning:

Abhi ,Daya,purvi and Kavita were sitting on breakfast table

Abhi : MAA papa kal conference sy wapis aa Jain gy .

Kavita : sachi. Yeh tum logon ki Cid ki nokri meri smajh sy bahir h ab apny baap ko hi Dekho 1 month baad wapis aa rha h

Daya: ab humein nikalna chahiye abhi warna agar bureau k liye late Hou Gaye Tou DCP ko batein bnany Ka aik aur mauqa mil Jaye ga

Abhi: Haan chal .bye MAA

Daya : bye MAA

Kavita : apna khayal rakhna tum dono

Duo : as per your order mam

In bureau :

Abhi : yeh dhainchu Kahan reh gaYa

Dhainchu : mn a gya hn sir

Shreya : Kya hua dhainchu tumhara mun kyun latka hua h

Dhainchu : DCP sir ny bulaya that

Daya : pr unhon ny aisay achanak tumhein q bulaya

Dhainchu : DCP sir ko pta chal gya k mn USS larki Ky baary mn poochtach kr rha hn

Freddie : Tou Kya Hou gya

Dhainchu : DCP sir ny bohat danta aur Kaha h k agar mn ny dobara USS larki k baary mn phir sy Kisi sy poocha Tou so mujhy jhooty case mn andar krwa dein gy.

Freddie : lekin DCP sir Tou USS larki k baary mn jaanty hi nhi hn phir unhon ny aisay q Bola

Abhi : kahin ISS larki ko DCP ny hi Tou nhi bheja

Daya : Haan Hou Sakta h issi liye Tou itna garm hou Gaya DCP

Shreya : lekin dhainchu tumhein Kuch Tou pta Chala Hou GA na uss larki k baary mn

Dhainchu : Haan USS larki ko shehar sy bahir aik orphanage mn 2 3 dafa dekha h Kuch logon ny

Abhi : good .konsi orphanage mn

Dhainchu : sir wo Tou pta nhi chala mujhy q k jis texi waly ny mujhy yeh btaya uss ko orphanage Ka Name nhi pta

Daya : koi baat nhi chalo thik have tum jao

Shreya : sir ab hmary pass abhi sir k plan k alawa koi rasta nhi h USS larki ki asliyat janny Ka

Freddie : Haan sir

Daya : thik have aaj hi ussy kidnap krwaty hn phir dekhty hn k USS k saathi USS ko bachany k liye aaty hn yaa nhi

Abhi : Haan aaj mauqa bhi h MAA aur wo larki MAA ki aik dost k Ghar jaa rhi Kisi wedding party mn

Daya : Haan boss .aaj dhoodh Ka dhoodh aur paani Ka paani Hou jaye GA

Abhi : Ary Haan dhoodh sy yaad Aaya Tu ny Raat ko dhoodh nhi piya na

Daya : tujhy kaisay pta

Abhi : Tu bhool rha cameras Tu ny hi lgaye thy

Daya : oh h mn tera credit card wapis kr Doon GA aur lunch bhi krwaon GA lekin tu MAA ko mat btana plz

Abhi : ab Aaya na unth pahar k nichy

Voice : kon kis k nichy a Gaya Zara mn bhi Tou sunu

Freddie : bs ab in ki Kami reh gai thi

DCP : Kuch Kaha Kya tum ny Freddie

Abhi : Haan sir Freddie keh raha h k ab humein kaam krna chahiye aur descipline maintain krna chahiye

DCP : very good Freddie discipline maintain Karo gy Tou bohat aagy tk jao gy now all of you go back to your work

In evening :

Kavita : pari tum abhi tk tayar nhi hui beta humein late Hou rha h

Purvi : aunty mn wahan jaa k Kya kroon gi

Kavita : mn keh rhi hn na chalo Tou chalo 5 min mn ready Hou k nichy so

Purvi : ok aunty

After sometime purvi and Kavita went to kavita's friend house

In bureau

Abhi : Daya MAA Nikal gai hn Ghar sy Tu un bharay k gundoon ko bol wahan pohnch Jain thori Der mn

Daya : thik h

In kF's house :

Pari : aunty mn thori Der mn aati hn

Kavita : Kahan jaa rhi h Tu

Pari : wo sir mn dard Hou rha h mujhy mn mun haath dho k aati hn

Kavita : thik h pr jaldi AANA

After purvi was gone some goons enter the party and fire a bullet in air

Goons : sab aik taraf khary Hou jao jaldi warna goli maar Doon GA mn

All the people gathered in a corner And Kavita massaged abhi the whole situation and ask for help goons saw her texting and caught her

Goon : aye burhiya apny aap ko bohat hoshiyar smajhti h Kya

Goon 2 : Dekho humein tum logon sy koi matlab nhi h bs humein bta do k wo agent kon h hum baqi sab ko chour dein gy

In bureau :

Abhi : Daya wo gunday party mn pohnch Gaye itni jaldi

Daya : Kya but wo Tou keh rhy thy k wo abhi nikly hn apni jagah sy

Freddie : Tou sir phone kro na un gundon ko

Daya : Haan abhi krta hn

After call

Daya : bohat garbar Hou gai yaar party waly gunday asli hn Jin ko hum ny Bola tha wo tou traffic mn phans Gaye hn

Shreya : kyaaa sir wahan itny saary logon ki jaan khatry mn h humein wahan jaana Hou GA

Abhi: Haan jaldi chalo

In party :

Kavita : dekho mujhy chour do warna tum logon k Saath Acha nhi Hou GA

Goon : aye chup kr Warna yahin thok Doon he points gun towards Kavita

Voice :aye chour Dy meri paro ko warna tery Saath Acha nhi Hou GA

 **Now guess who is this person**

 **Think think jaldi socho dekhty hn kon sahi sochta h**

 **Take care**


	6. Chapter 6

**Manjot I was busy in my exams so that's why I didn't update story.**

Voice : chour do meri Paro ko

All turn and see towards the yes our beloved purvi di was there

Kavit(happy) : purvi mujhy pta tha k tum meri pari hi ho

Goons : ay Tu kon h

Purvi : mein keh rhi hn chour Dou inhein warna bohat Bura Hou GA

Goons : Tu jaanti nhi hum kon hn hum sy zubaan Lrati h hum raja k aadmi hn hum sy panga tum bko bohat mehnga pry ga.

Purvi: ab tum kraye k tatto mujhy btao Gy k mery liye Kya thik h aur Kya nhi

Kavita : pari shaant Hou jaa mn ny abhi ko phone Kiya h wo Aata hi Hou GA .Tu in k mun na LG pari yeh khatarnak log hn aik Baar tujhy kho chuky hn hum dobara nhi kho sakty

Purvi : Ary Paro aik tou aap darty bohat Hou just wait and watch

Kavita : nhi pari

Purvi : Take a chill pill Paro

And fighting starts between goons and mine dashing purvi di. And as usual our purvi di nock down all the goons She was fighting with the goons while one of them get his gun and was to fire aiming at purvi di but Kavita pushes away purvi and bullet hit her chest.

Meanwhile purvi Di's team arrive and they arrest raja's gang.

Purvi (weeping) : Paro yeh Kya Kiya aap ny

Kavin : purvi inhein hospital ly k Jana pry ga chalo dushyant my gari Nikal li h

Purvi nodded and they rush kavita g to hospital .

While at kavita's friend party :

Cid team arrive there But there was no goon and even not their mother there was a complete silence at that place .All were in shock

Abhi : Aunty MAA Kahan hn

Kavita's friend : wo hospital ly gai ussy

Daya : kon Ly gai hospital

Kavita's friend : wo us k Saath Jo larki thi pari wahi ly k gai

Shreya : exactly hua Kya tha yahan pr

Kavita's friend narrate whole story and listening to her story makes abhi and Daya shock

They both said in unison : PURVI

Daya : konsy hospital Gaye hn wol log

Kavita's friend : mujhy nhi pta Jo log yahan aye thy wo hi ly k Gaye APNI gaari sy

Abhi : humein jaldi sy pta lgana Hou ga akhir purvi yeh sab q kr rhi h ab humein wo khud btaye gi.

 **Wait for next update**


	7. Chapter 7

Abhi : humein jaldi sy pta lgana Hou GA k pari aur maa kis hospital mn hn. Ab pari khud btaye gi k akhir yeh sab Kya h wo yeh sab q kr rhi h

Daya : nhi abhi wo kuch bhi nhi btaye gi

Abhi : Kya MATLAB h tera Daya

Daya: agar Pari ny humein btana hota Tou wo hum sab ko pehchanty huay bhi aisay anjaan nhi bnti.

Abhi : Hou Sakta h Daya k USS ki koi majboori Hou

Daya : nhi abhibohat achy sy jaanta hn ussy tum Dekh Lena hum jab hospital Jain gy Tou wahan sirf MAA hi hn gi pari nhi

Abhi : Daya tum Kuch zayada Soch rhy Hou abhi

Daya : Acha Tou chalo city hospital pari MAA ko pakka wahin ly k gai h

Abhi : chalo wahin jaa k Dekh lety hn

At City Hospital :

Purvi : Vinu Paro kaisi h thik Tou h na

Vinu : Haan pari Tu Rona band kr plz Teri Paro ab bilkul thik h goli luckily heart k Pas nhi lgi

Purvi (sigh ) : Thank god .mn Paro sy mil loon

Vinu : pr unhein abhi hosh nhi Aaya

Purvi : koi baat nhi

Dushyant : Ary pari take a chill pill yaar aunty g bilkul thik hn ab humein yahan sy chalna chahiye is sy pehly k Cid team yahan aa Jaye

Purvi : oye aunty g kissy Bola Paro hn wo bhuri nhi hn Jo aunty g boo rhy Hou

Kavin (laughing ) : bohat achy dushyant beta Tu na ab yadasht wali medicine Lena start kr Dy daily tujhy Paro aur py lecture milta h but abhi bhi Tu budhu hi h

Purvi(smile) : zayada hanso mat tum bhi Kuch Kam nhi Hou

By seeing purvi smiling our handsome cops also smile and left hospital.

After sometime in city hospital :

Abhi : excuse me yahan Kavita name ki aik patient hn Kya aap plz check kr k brain gi k wo kis room mn hn

Receptionist : wait a minute sir . Yes sir Kavita name ki aik lady hn Tou Sahi admit lekin un Ka abhi operation chal rha h

Daya : operation chal rha h un k Saath koi larki aur do larky thy wo Kahan hn

Receptionist : wo tou nhi hn wo Tou chalay Gaye sab formalities poori kr k

Abhi : chaly Gaye

Receptionist : Haan wo Dr vineet (vinu) ny un sy Kaha k ab Kavita g bilkul thik hn Tou wo log chaly Gaye

Shreya : pr abhi Tou aap ny Kaha k Kavita g Ka operation chal Raha h

Receptionist : Haan isi baat py Tou mujhy bohat hairani hui k Dr ny USS larki sy aisa q Kaha

Daya : Tou aap ny Dr vineet sy poocha nhi

Receptionist : nhi sir mujhy LGA k shayed wo bohat ro rhi thi Tou un ko chup krwany k liye Doctor ny aisa Bola phir wo log chaly Gaye

Shreya : konsy operation theatre mn Hou rha operation

Receptionist : OT5 mn

Abhi : thank you

Outside Operation theatre

Daya: Dekha abhi mn ny Kaha tha na k wo nhi h yahan

Abhi : Jo bhi Hou Daya aik Baar purvi py shak Kiya tha hum ny but ISS Baar nhi tab wo humein chour k chali gai but ISS Baar hum nhi jaany DN gy ussy

Daya : But kaisay abhi kaisay

Shreya : sir parking k CCTV sy un ki car Ka number pta chal Jaye GA

Abhi : itni mehnat ki zaroorat nhi h Shreya aik insan h Jo humari help kr Sakta h

Shreya : kon h wo sir

Abhi : Freddie aur Pankaj Ghar chaly Gaye hn tum bhi jao bohat Raat Hou gai h

Shreya : it's ok sir mn baad mn chali jaon gi

Abhi : thik h jaisi tum chaho waisa hi karo tum yahin ruko mn Aata hn thori Der mn

Abhi went from there and Shreya sit beside Daya on bench

Shreya (pov) : Daya sir Tou ISS larki ko bohat achy sy janty hn kahin Daya sir USS sy payar Tou nhi krty jis Tarah sy uss k liye roo rhy hn mujhy Lagta h k zaroor ... Nhi nhi mujhy khud sy hi kuch bhi assume nhi krna chahiye aik bar sir sy hi pooch leti hn na

After a while :

Shreya: Daya sir aik baat poochon

Daya : Poocho

Shreya : aap purvi ko janty hn

Daya : Haan janta hn bachpan sy hi janta hn

Shreya :sir Bura mat maniye GA but Kya app USS sy payar krty hn

Daya saw towards Shreya surprised

Shreya : sorry sir agar aap ko Bura LGA Hou Tou i'm sorry

Daya : Haan khud sy bhi zayada payar krta hn USS sy abhi sy bhi zayada jeeny ki wajah h mery liye pari . Hum sab ki muskaan h pari

Shreya ( controling her tears ) : sir kafi Raat Hou gai ab mujhy chalna chahiye

Daya : tum akeli kaisay jao gi mn tumhein chour Aata hn

Shreya :nhi sir yahan aap ko aunty k pass rukna chahiye mn khud manage kr loon gi

Before Daya could say anything Shreya went from there

Outside the Hospital :

Shreya : MATLAB Daya sir USS sy payar krty hn aur mn pagal Daya sir ki care ko un Ka payar smajh bethi .kitni bewakoof hn mn . Kabhi bhi smajh nhi Pai k Daya sir Tou baqi sab Ka bhi bohat khayal rakhty hn mn Tou sirf un k liye aik colleague hn bs .

And she hired a taxi and went home


	8. Chapter 8

At reception of Hospital :

Abhi : excuse me yeh doctor vineet Kahan hn

Receptionist : sir wo Tou Kavita g k operation room mn hn wo hi Tou operation kr rhy hn

Abhi : oh thank you

Receptionist : you most welcome sir

Outside OT

Daya : Kahan Gaye thy bta k bhi nhi Gaye

Abhi : nhi bs nichy reception tk Gaya tha

Daya : doctor vineet k bary mn poochny

Abhi : Haan pr tujhy kaisay pta

Daya : wo wahi doctor h jis ny purvi Ka ilaaj Kiya tha

Abhi : yeh Shreya Kahan h

Daya : chali gai

Abhi : ain chali gai pr wo Tou rukny wali thi na

Daya : Haan wo pehly pari k paary mn poochny lgi phir chali gai kehny lgi k Ghar py sab preshan Hou rhy hn Gy

Abhi (sensing something fishy) : oh Acha Kiya USS NY Jo chali gai mn ny tou pehly bhi ussy jaany k liye Bola tha ussi ny mana Kiya

Daya : Khair choro doctor ny kaha h zayada ghabrany wali baat nhi h MAA Ka operation successful h thori Der mn unhein shift kr rhy hn

Abhi : chal doctor vineet k cabin mn jaa k wait krty hn USS Ka

Daya : Haan chal aisay wo kuch nhi btany wala

In doctor vineet's cabin :

Daya and abhi went inside doctor vineet's cabin and saw a group photo of some people in laptop of Dr vineet :two of them were girls and rest were boys

Daya : yeh pic dekho abhi

Abhi(surprised) : yeh Tou pari h aur yeh Dr vineet pr yeh baqi sab kon hn

Daya : MATLAB yeh sab aik bara chakkar h Dr Sahab pari ko janty hn pari un ko jaanti h issi liye Tou mn sochon konsa doctor itni Raat ko on duty Hou k bhi aik patient k Ghar jaat USS k sir mn dard h

Abhi : wahi Tou ab sach Kya h yeh Tou doctor Sahab hi btaein gy

Voice : aap log kon in aur mery cabin mn Kya kr rhy hn

Abhi and Daya turn toward the voice and saw Dr vineet standing there and he got surprised

D.V (pov) : gai bhens paani mn . Issi ki Kami thi mn apna laptop band krna bhool Gaya . Yeh pari bhi na itni jaldi mn kaam krwati h k Kuch na Kuch choot jata h

Abhi : aiye aiye Dr Sahab aap hi Ka intezar Hou rha tha

Daya : aap ny btaya nhi k aap pari ko itni Achi Tarah sy jaanty hn

Abhi : ab aap ki bhalai issi mn h k sach sach btao k yeh sab Kya h

Dr vineet : ISS k alawa Mera pass doosra option bhi nhi h

Daya : Tou btao pari yeh sab Kuch q kr rhi h

Dr vineet : purvi aur yeh pic mn baqi sab Cid officers hi hn Delhi branch sy. Hum sab college sy aik Saath hn (pointing towards the photo)yeh kavin h yeh dushyant yeh ishita yeh Karan yeh Nikhil . Yeh sab Cid officers Delhi branch k top officers hn aur abhi aik undercover mission py mumbai mn hn jis k baad in sab ka transfer yahan Mumbai mn Hou Jaye ga

Daya (surprised ) : itny saary officers ka transfer aik Saath

Dr vineet : aap logon ny Tou Kabhi janny ki koshish hi nhi ki k pari k papa kon hn

Abhi : kon hn USS k papa

Dr : DCP Chitrole

Abhi : DCP ... Chitrole

Dr : Haan DCP Chitrole aur purvi ny un ko maaf krny ki aik yehi shart Rakhi h k un sab Ka transfer yahan krwa dein

Abhi : oh pr tum yeh sab janty Hou kaisay q k undercover mission k bary mn Kisi ki bhi nhi btaya jaa saktaa

Dr : mn jaanta hn q k mn bhi ISS mission Ka hi aik hissa hn I'm fransic expert aur hum sab ko aik Saath transfer deny k liye head quarters ny yeh Kaha k humein raja k gang ko pakarna Hou GA aur ISS liye hum sab alag Hou Gaye

Abhi : pari Kahan h ISS waqt

Dr : ISS waqt Tou wo sab Nikal Gaye hn Gy raja ko pakarny k liye

Daya : pr tum yahan q Hou phir

Dr : q k pari ko shaq h k Paro g p dobara attack Hou Sakta h

Abhi : Kya Kaha tum ny Paro g tum ny MAA ko Paro g Kaha

Daya : oh MATLAB yeh chakkar h tum dono bilkul pagal Hou

Abhi : tum ny salunkhe sir sy baat nhi ki na

Dr (smiling ) : Nahi abhi tk Nahi sach poochein Tou aaj bhi mujhy wo sab Yaad kr k gussa Aata h Jo aap logon ny pari k bary mn socha tha mn ny Kitna Bola tha aap ko k pari aisa Kuch nhi kr Sakti pr aap sab ny nhi maani meri baat .

Meanwhile a person came running into cabin :

Person : vinu aunty g nhi hn room mn shayed pari bilkul Sahi Soch rhi thi hum ny hi USS ki baat ko serious nhi liya


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile a person came running into cabin :

Person : vinu aunty g nhi hn room mn shayed pari bilkul Sahi Soch rhi thi hum ny hi USS ki baat ko serious nhi liya

Vinu : Kya Karan yeh Kya keh rhy hou matlab sach mn raja k gang k log yahan py bhi hn

Karan : Haan lekin abhi Kya krein

Vineet's phone rang

Karan : kis Ka phone h vinu

Vineet : purvi Ka phone h

On call :

Purvi : oye khoty mujhy pta h ab tk Paro kidnap Hou chuki Hou gi

Vineet : Haan pr tujhy kaisay pta

Purvi : mn ny pehly bhi Bola tha na tujhy pr Tu h k manta hi nhi Khair Jo bta rhi hn wo sun wahan ishita thi Paro nhi wo log ishita ko ly k Gaye hn

Vinu : Kya ishi thi aik Tou Tu aur ishi koi baat hum sy share nhi krti Hou

Purvi : tum log suno Tou btaein tumhein

Vinu : Acha dush ko pta h

Purvi : isi liye Tou phone Kiya k hospital k pichy Waly godown mn Gaye hn wo log aur dush ko smjha kr hum bhi aaty hn

Vinu : chal thik h phir godown mn Milty hn

Purvi : Haan bye

Inside godown :

Goons : ab ISS burhiya ko bachany k liye zaroor aye gi wo Cid ki team Jo hmary gang ko pakar rhi h

Ishi : Abe burhiya kisy Bola Tu nakli Baal lgany sy koi burha Hou jaata h Kya

Goons : Kya MATLAB

Ishi ( laughing ) : tum budhu hamesha budhu hi raho gy mn ussi team Ka hissa hn Jo tumhein pakarny ai h ab tou tumhara boss bhi yahan h aur Cid team bhi ab kaisay bacho gy

Raja : aye pakro ISS larki ko aur jaldi sy yeh jagah chiropractic

Vineet (pointing gun towards him) ; ab tum bhag nhi sakty raja tumhara khel khatam

Raja : mujhy pakarna bachon Ka khel nhi h (towards his goons) Abe Dekh Kya rhy hou itna Pala h tumhein maar dalo in 5 ko

And fighting starts between Cid and goons as always our super cops were beating goons after sometime :

Raja (pointing gun on abhi's head) : agar Issy bachana h Tou mujhy jaany do

Daya : aye abhi ko chour warna tairay Saath Acha nhi Hou ga

Raja : meri fikar tum mat kro tum Tou bs APNI fikar Karo q k tumhara Zindagi ab mery haath mn h

Suddenly someone kick raja's hand and gun fell from his hand abhi took the chance and twist his arm so do everyone else.

Purvi : ab btao raja k kis k Zindagi kis k haath mn h

Raja : yeh tum ny acha nhi Kiya

Suddenly some more came to rescue raja and start firing in which purvi got shot in hand but raja's gang was caught

After fighting :

Abhi : pari tujhy Tou goli lgi h

Purvi ( ignoring ) : vinu yeh dono yahan kaisay aye in ko sab kuch q btaya Tu ny

Vineet : mery pass koi option nhi tha mn jaldi mn laptop on chour gya tha aur inhon ny pics Dekh li Tou mujhy sab btana para

Kavin : yaar pari tujhy goli lgi h pehly hospital jaana chahiye chal

Purvi : Ary pr ishi Kahan h ussy bhi chot ai thi

Karan : wo Laila majnu ki jori chali gai hospital ab chalein

Purvi : hospital ki Kya zaroorat h yeh khota h na vinu yeh yahin py bandage kr Dy GA na waisay bhi goli Tou Chu k nikal gai

Kavin : koi bahana nhi pari Tu chal rhi h MATLAB chal rhi h

Abhi to Daya : ISS ko bohat problem Hou rhi h ab purvi keh rhi h k nhi jaana Tou Issy q itna problem Hou rha

Daya : jealous Haan

Abhi : mn q jealous houn GA

After sometime they took purvi to hospital

In hospital :

Doctor was dressing purvi's wound and someone came hurriedly

Person to vinu : pari Kahan h

Vinu : wo andar h uncle

Person : thik h mn Aata hn

And person went inside

Person : yeh Kya h pari tum itni laparwah Hou gai Hou

Purvi : Ary Mr handsome aap kab aye

Mr handsome : tum baat ko ghumao mat tum APNI care nhi krti Hou bohat laparwah Hou gai Hou

Purvi : Ary Mr handsome aap fikar q Karty hn mn bilkul thik hn behosh Tou Paro h ussy danto na

Mr handsome : Kavita ko kya hua

Purvi : aap chalein mery Saath

And they went towards kavita's ward

Outside the ward :

Abhi : papa aap yahan kaisay

ACP Pradyuman : Kavita kesi h ab

Daya : aap ko kaisay pta

Purvi : choriye Mr handsome hum andar jaa k Dekh lety hn na in sy Tou koi umeed mat rakhiye

ACP : Haan chalo .he went inside purvi was about to go when abhi said

Abhi : naraaz Hou

Purvi : Daya Bhai bol dein ISS sy k naraz un sy hoty hn jin ka aap sy koi relation Hou aur Mera ISS sy koi naata nhi h aisa hi Bola tha ISS by

Daya : pari sab purani batein bhula k Kya tum hum sab ko maaf nhi kr Sakti tum itny Saal hum sy door rhi Hou Kya yehi saza kafi nhi h

But purvi went inside without listening anything


	10. Chapter 10

After a week Kavita was alright and was back home and purvi di and her team had also joined Cid Mumbai. Abhijeet and Daya sir try to talk to purvi di but Purvi di didn't listen to them. Kavita ask purvi di to come along with them but she refused and live along with her bff gang

In the morning (after about a week) :

In bff gang's home ;

Dushyant : Ary jaldi kro beauru k liye late Hou Jaye GA

Karan : kr Tou Raha hoon aur Kya kitni jaldi kroon

Kavin : aur un dono mahraniyon ko bhi uthana h

Vineet : mn utha k Aata hn Mera kaam almost Hou gya h

Dushyant : Haan jaldi kr warna aaj pakka late Hou Jain gy

Vineet : Haan jaa rha hoon

Vineet went to girl's room and tries to wake them up but both the girls didn't wake vineet take chocolates from the side drawer.

Vineet : thik h tum dono ko nhi uthna Tou mn yeh chocolate kha leta hn but yummy hn

Both the girls wake up immediately and snatch chocolate from vineet's hand.

Purvi /ishita : agar hmari chocolate ko haath lgaya Tou hum sy Bura koi nhi Hou GA samjay k smajhti.

Vineet: smajh Gaya smajh Gaya ab jaldi sy uth k ready Hou jao warna ACP sir bohat Kuch samjha dein Gy

Purvi : g nhi Kuch nhi kehty .

Vineet : pr salunkhe sir Tou band bja dety hn na

Purvi : tum un sy q naraz Hou unhon ny Kya Kiya h tum un k Saath plz aisa behave mat kro

Ishita : aik Tou mujhy tum dono ki smajh nhi aati akhir aisi Kya baat h Jo tum hum sab ko nhi bta rhy hou Akhir ACP sir DCP sir salunkhe sir sy relation Kya h tum dono Ka

Vineet : late Hou Raha h na

Purvi : Haan tum jao hum aati hn

Vineet : Haan thik h

Vineet went to other boys .but in the room

Ishita : Dekha phir sy baat badal di tum dono by

Purvi : late Hou rha h

Ishita : bs thik h jab tk tum dono sach nhi btao gy mn bhi baat nhi kroon gi tum dono sy

Both girls get ready and after having breakfast they all went to beauru on their bikes doing moj masti but ishita didn't talk to purvi

In bureau :

Purvi ,ishita ,kavin ,dushyant and Karan entered beauru and wish good morning to all and went towards their respective desks to continue with their file work .ACP was not yet at bureau so abhi and Daya went to Purvi

Daya : Pari baat to sun

Purvi : Ary Daya sir koi file chahiye Kya aur mera name purvi h pari nhi

Abhi : akhir kab tak naraz raho gi mana k hum galat thy but tum kab tak naraz raho gi plz humein maaf kr do ab to

With this everyone in the bureau was looking towards them so they decided to stop their arguments

Shreya (pov) : Purvi Daya sir aur Abhi sir dono sy naraz h but q aisi bhi Kya baat h itna payar krty hn Daya sir us sy aisi kismat sab ki nhi Hoti aur yeh Purvi itna bhauv kha rhi h pr abhi sir ko q itni fikar h purvi ki akhir chal Kya rha h yeh sab

And everyone in the bureau was doing their work but Purvi di was thinking something

Purvi (pov ) : yeh ishi Tou sach mn naraz Hou gai ab Kya kroon kaisay mnaon Issy . Kaisay ...idea and she went to Ishita

Purvi : ishi Kya kr rhi h

Ishita : Kuch nhi purvi mam bs file update kr rhi hn

Purvi : naraz h

Ishita ; mam mn Tou aap ki junior hn mn thori hi naraz Hou Sakti hn

Purvi : Acha Tou phir Tu naraz h Tou yeh chocolate mn khud hi kha leti hn aur sharam ko pani Puri bhi mn akely hi kha loon gi thik h

Ishita (snatching chocolate ) : Tu bohat buri h hamesha aisa hi krti h Tu and they both laugh and eat chocolate


	11. Chapter 11

A case was reported and our brilliant Cid team solve the case by noon it was lunch time.

Purvi : chal na ishi lunch time Hou Gaya

Ishita : lunch time bhi Hou gya aur mujhy pta bhi nhi Chala

Purvi : tujhy dush sy baat krny sy fursat mily Tou h na q dush

Dushyant : Haan wahi Tou (realising ) Mera MATLAB h bechari itna kaam krti h Tou ussy dehan nhi Raha Hou ga tum log bhi na bs Kuch bhi kehty Hou

Kavin : Haan Haan bilkul bechari ishi Kitna kaam HOTA h ussy itna kaam krti h k Dekho file bhi ulti Rakh k parh rhi h q Karan

Karan didn't answer

Purvi : Kya hua Karan Kuch Soch rhy Hou

Karan : nhi nhi Tou

Kavin : Kya baat h humein nhi btao Gy Tou kisy btao Gy

Karan : nhi kv aisi baat nhi h agar Kuch HOTA Tou zaroor bta deta na

Purvi (doubting ) : kv thik h na wo keh rha h Tou Kuch nhi Hou GA aisa

Kavin : pr pari

Purvi ( signal him to stop ): chalo lunch time h lunch krna h k nhi

After lunch purvi ishita kavin dushyant and vinnet were standing in a corner

Kavin : koi na koi baat Tou zaroor h warna Karan kab sy khamosh rehny LGA

Vineet : keh Tou tum bilkul thik rhy hou

Purvi : Ary tension not

Ishita : MATLAB

Purvi : Ary yaar Tu Dekh nhi rhi wo Baar Baar mobile check kr rha h

Dushyant : Haan to

Purvi : oye bhuddu USS ki problem USS k mobile mn h hum wahan sy dekh Leon Gy

Vineet : right ab mujhy chalna chahiye lab pohnchna h lunch break khatam hony wali h

Purvi : Haan Tou jaa na

Vineet : bbye

Vineet went from there and other officers Shreya Daya Abhijeet Pankaj and Freddie comes there

Freddie : Ary purvi suno tou mujhy Kuch help chahiye tumhari

Pankaj : Freddie sir aap ko purvi ki help kis liye chahiye

Purvi : Ary Pankaj Kya yaar tum itny mehanti Hou hr waqt Kuch na Kuch kaam krty Hou Tou ab Freddie sir agar apna kaam bhi tum sy krwain Gy Tou tum py burden Hou Jaye GA na issi liye Tou Freddie sir meri help mang rhy hn

Freddie : Haan ...Haan purvi bilkul Sahi bol rhi h

Pankaj : sir aap ko Mera Kitna khayal h

Freddie : Haan Pankaj Tu jaa apna kaam kr purvi tum Zara meri baat suno

Purvi : Haan air aati hn

Shreya (pov): purvi k aany sy pehly Tou Freddie sir mujh sy hi hr baat mn opinion mangty thy ab purvi k aany k baad meri koi value nhi h Kya Daya sir bhi meri kitni care krty thy jab sy purvi ai h unhein bhi bs purvi hi nazar aati h purvi purvi hi krty rehty thy

Ishita saw Shreya in deep thoughts so she asked her

Ishita : Kya hua Shreya mam aap Kya Soch rhi hn

Shreya : nhi Kuch nhi

Ishita : are you sure mam

Shreya : Haan tum jao kaam kro apna

Ishita : ok mam

Ishita was about to go but Shreya stop her

Shreya : Acha ishita suno

Ishita : Haan mam

Shreya : tum purvi ko kab sy jaanti Hou

Ishita : approximately 13 or more years pr aap q pooch rhi hn

Shreya : nhi Kuch nhi bs waisay hi Tum sab ki dosti bohat pakki h

Ishita : yes mam 13 years ki dosti h

Shreya : oh Acha

Karan came there and saw ishita and Shreya talking :

Karan : hey buties Kya batein kr rhi Hou dono

Ishita : wo Shreya Mam hmari friendship k baary mn pooch rhi thi k hm aik doosry ko kab sy jaanty hn

Karan : oh bohat salon sy waisay Shreya agar tum chaho Tou hmara group join kr lo agar tumhein Acha lgy Tou

Shreya (after thinking ) : oh why not Karan mn zaroor tum logon k group Ka hissa bnna chahoon gi

Ishita(taking a band from her pocket ) : Ary wah mam phir Tou aap bhi yeh band pehan lo

Shreya (taking the band ) : yeh band q

Karan : yeh band sab k liye purvi lai thi Kisi side road stall sy tb sy yeh hmary group ki nishani h

Shreya (smile): Acha .chalo kaam krty hn warna agar ACP sir ny Dekh Liya Tou garbar Hou Jaye gi

Ishita : yup back to work

Whole day pass like this and by evening everyone was free

In evening

Purvi : yaar chalo na aaj time h Tou bike racing k liye chalty hn

Karan : aik Tou tery shauq Kisi ki smajh mn nhi aaty

Kavin : issi liye Tou hum sab ki jaan h ISS mn q k yeh sab sy alag h

Dushyant : Haan alien h yeh sab kuch pta rehta h Issy

Purvi : how mean dush aik Tou Teri love story chalany wali mn hn aur Tu mujhy aisay bol rha h

Dushyant : Acha thik h nautanki band kr tairay aur ishita ki chocolate pohonch Jain gi tumhary chocolate bank mn

Ishita : Ary Kya chal rha h

Purvi : Ary Kuch nhi ishi chocolate Ka intezaam kr Diya h

Ishita : hahaha ab kis ko blackmail Kiya h

Purvi : wo mat pooch Ary Shreya tum yahan

Shreya : Haan wo...

Ishita : Ary mam aap nervous q hn pari ab sy Shreya mam bhi hmary bff gang Ka hissa hn

Purvi : tou shreya ISS mn nervous q Hou rhi Tum Tou aisay ghabra rhi Hou jaisay hum tumhein kha Jain gy

Shreya : nhi nervous Tou nhi hn mn

Purvi : ok Acha ishi sun na mn keh rhi hn bike race lgaty hn but yeh sab man hi nhi rhy Tu bol na in ko

Shreya : bike race is not safe purvi

Purvi : tum bhi in k jaisay bol rhi Hou yaar tum girls team mn raho na

Ishita : purvi bike racing py Tou chaly Jain gy magar tujhy Yaad h na last time Kya hua tha Tou abhi bike racing rehny dety hn

Shreya : Kya hua tha last time

Karan : Kuch zayada nhi bs yeh madam bike sy gir gai thi ishita ko bachaty huay

Shreya : oh Tou mn Kuch opinion Doon

Kavin : hmary group mn bolny k liye permission nhi chahiye Hoti jo bolna Hou bol do koi Bura nhi mnaye GA

Shreya : hum mil k kahin restaurant chalty hn phir koi game khelty hn Acha time pass Hou Jaye GA

Purvi : not a bad idea

Ishita : Tou phir chalo

And they all went to a restaurant and then to their bff gang home

Shreya : yeh Ghar kis Ka h

Vineet : yahan hum sab mil k rehty hn

Shreya : oh Tou isi liye hr Roz Saath mn aaty Hou

Kavin : Haan

Shreya : oh

Purvi : abhi sirf yahan khary reh k batein hi krni hn yaa andar chalein

Ishita : chalo chalo

Inside the house :

Vineet : kya khelna h

Shreya : truth or dare khelty hn Kaisa

Karan : aik dam jhakas

Purvi : Acha mn juice ly k aati hn

Ishita : chal mn bhi chalti hn tery Saath

Purvi : Haan chal

In kitchen :

Purvi : ishi sun

Ishita : Haan bta

Purvi : hum Karan k juice mn sach bolny Wali medicine daal dety hn ISS sy wo sach sach APNI problem bta Dy GA

Ishita : not a bad idea

Purvi : chal phir USS Ka juice alag Rakh

Ishita : Ary pagal sab k drink mn daalty hn na ISS sy humein sab k Dil ki batein pta chal Jain gi phir hum in sab ko tang krein Gy

Purvi : ok

Purvi and ishita mix that medicine in all juices except their

In the hall

Game begins and everybody was enjoying the game and sipping their juices after sometime juice starts it's effect and by now it was shreya's turn

Ishita : Shreya mam sy mn Poocho gi

All : ok

Ishita : mam aap aaj bureau mn Kya Soch rhi thi koi aisi baat Jo aap ko preshan kr rhi h

Shreya : Haan h aik baat

Purvi : Kya

Shreya : tum ho meri preshani ki wajah tum jab sy ai Hou meri life mn Kuch Acha nhi h tb sy

Purvi (shocked) : mein ny kya Kiya h

Shreya : tumhari wajah sy hi sab Hou rha h


	12. Chapter 12

Purvi (shocked ) : mn ny Kya Kiya h

Shreya : tumhari wajah sy hi sab Hou rha mn Daya sy itna payar krti hn wo bhi meri bohat care krty thy mujhy LGA tha k wo bhi mujh sy payar krny lgy hn lekin wo Tou tum sy payar krty hn bs tumhari hi fikar h unhein wo Tou mujh sy baat bhi nhi krty ab tum bohat buri Hou

Purvi (shocked) : yeh tum Kya keh rhi Hou Kuch bhi imagine kr k bethi Hou aik Baar pooch hi leti k hum dono Ka rishta Kya h

Shreya : Kya Kya rishta h tum dono Ka

And then Shreya faints due to effect of medicines so ishita and purvi took her to their room

In room :

Ishita : yeh Kya h pari btaye gi mujhy k tera aur Daya sir Ka Kya rishta h

Purvi : Daya Bhai h Mera

Ishita : tera Bhai MATLAB Tu ACP sir ki beti h

Purvi : nhi mn DCP chitrole ki beti hn

Ishita : Kya purvi confuse mat kr Sahi sy bta

Purvi : chal terrace py chalty hn

At tarrace :

Ishita : ab bta

Purvi : mn DCP sir ki beti hn yeh mujhy khud bhi nhi pta tha mn APNI mom k Saath rehti aik orphanage mn rehti thi meri mom wahin job krti thi mn ny un sy bohat poocha k papa Kahan hn but unhon ny mujhy Kabhi Kuch nhi btaya Daya bhaiya aur abhi wahan k Saath aaty thy phir aik din hum teeno ki friendship Hou gai hum teeno Saath mn rehty thy but abhi hamesha mery sy larta rehta tha Daya bhai ko hamesha sy Dil tha k un k pass aik Behan ho Jo un ko Rakhi bhandy aur wo USS ki Raksha krein mn bhi chahti thi k mery pass koi Behan Bhai Hou ISS liye mn ny Daya bhaiya ko Rakhi bhandi aur hum dono Behan Bhai bn Gaye Motu mujh sy sab sy zayada payar krta tha mujh sy zayada koi chiz pyari nhi thi ussy lekin aik din Kuch gundon ny orphanage mn hamla kr Diya aur MAA mujhy bchaty huay khud chali gai mujhy chour k MAA k Saman mn sy mujhy MAA ki diary Mili USS diary sy mujhy pta Chala k meri aik judwa Behan bhi h mn us sy milna chahti thi MAA ki maut k baad mujhy apny Saath Ghar ly Gaye wahan Sab mujh sy bohat payar krty thy Paro Daya bhai aur salunkhe sir bhi sab mujh sy bohat payar krty thy but abhi hamesha mujh sy larta tha phir Kuch Dino baad vineet APNI camping sy wapis Aaya Tou USS NY bhi mujh sy friendship kr lo

Ishita : vineet wapas Aaya MATLAB

Purvi : vineet salunkhe sir Ka beta h phir vineet ny aik din mujh sy poocha

Flashback :

Vineet : Kya baat h pari Kuch problem h Kya mn jab sy Aaya hn Dekh rha hn k koi baat tumhein bohat tang kr rhi h

Purvi : nhi aisi Tou koi baat nhi h

Vineet : Dekho pari tum mujhy bta Sakti Hou may be mn tumhari koi help kr sakoon

Purvi : promise kro tum Kisi ko nhi btao Gy

Vineet : ok promise Kisi ko bhi nhi btaon ga.

Purvi : mery papa zinda hn MAA ny Kabhi nhi btaya but un ki dairy mn Likha h k wo aik senior Cid officer hn aur meri aik judwa Behan bhi h but mn un ko kaisay dhoondon

Vineet : tumhary pass un ki pics hn

Purvi : Haan pics Tou Mili hn MAA ki dairy sy

Vineet : Haan Tou dikhao na

Purvi showed him their pics

Vineet : yeh tumhary papa hn

Purvi : Haan tum jaanty Hou inhein

Vineet : Haan yeh papa k college friend hein

Purvi : tumhein pta h k yeh Kahan rehty hn

Vineet : Haan mn tumhein ly k jaa Sakta hn wahan

Purvi and vineet went to DCP chitrole home and saw name plate senior inspector chitrole so they both get inside the home

DCP : vineet tum yahan kya kr rhy Hou aur yeh tumhary Saath kon h

Purvi show him that pic which she get from her mother's diary

Purvi : yeh Tou aap btain k yeh pic mn aap hn na

DCP : haan yeh Tou meri family MATLAB tum purvi Hou

Vineet : ji uncle pari ko yeh pic ISS k mom ki diary mn sy Mili h

DCP : purvi meri beti tum Soch bhi nhi Sakti k mn ny tum sab logon ko Kitna miss Kiya

Purvi : agar itna hi miss Kiya tha Tou humein dhoondny ki koshish q nhi ki

DCP : mn Aaya tha USS NGO mn tum logon sy milny magar tumhari MAA ko Lagta tha k mn khooni hn

Purvi : khooni

DCP : Haan us ko Lagta tha k mn ny mara h tumhari judwa Behan ko

Purvi : meri judwa Behan

DCP : Haan tumhari judwa Behan surbi bhala koi baap khud APNI hi beti ko kaisay maar Sakta h

Purvi : yeh Tou aap btain q k meri mom Kabhi galat nhi Hou Sakti

DCP : MATLAB us ny tumhary zehan mn bhi APNI batein hi Dali hn

Purvi (shocked) : yeh aap Kya keh rhy hn mujhy Tou Lagta tha k MAA mujhy papa k bary mn nhi btati q k wo galat hn magar galat wo nhi galat Tou aap hn Acha Kiya Jo MAA ny Kabhi mujhy aap k bary mn Kuch nhi btaya

DCP : USS NY tumhein mery bary mn Kuch bhi nhi btaya

Purvi : nhi Kuch nhi btaya unhon ny Kabhi bhi lekin ab mujhy samajh aa gai h k Acha Kiya Jo mom ny mujhy nhi btaya chalo vinu mujhy in sy baat bhi nhi krni h in ki himmat bhi kaisay hui meri mom ko galat kehny ki

DCP : meri baat Tou suno

But Purvi and vineet went from there.

DCP : mn kaisay samjhaon tum sab ko k mn Bura nhi hn nhi hn mn Bura mujhy surbi ko wahan chorna para q k mujhy tum dono ko bhi Tou bachana tha pr tum dono ko bachaty bachaty surbi ko kho Diya mn ny

At ACP sir's home :

Purvi and vineet came and purvi directly went to her room ACP sir saw all this and ask vineet

ACP : Kya hua vineet

Vineet : nhi ... nhi Tou uncle Kuch bhi nhi

ACP : Kya hua btao

Vineet : pehly promise krein k Kisi ko bhi nhi btain Gy aap

ACP : ok promise ab btao

Vineet told the whole matter to ACP and ACP smiled

ACP : tum dono pakka Cid officers hi bno Gy abhi sy investigation krty Hou

Vineet (shocked) : aap ko gussa nhi Aaya

ACP : nhi is mn gussay ki Kya baat aap ny apni friend ki madad ki yeh Tou Achi baat h phir mn q gussa kroon

Vineet : lekin uncle ab pari roo rhi h mujhy bilkul Acha nhi LG rha

ACP : chalo chal k dekhty hn

Vineet : ok

They both went to purvi's room. She was crying

ACP : ally ally Mela Pala bacha roo q rha h aap Tou bohat Bahadur Hou na phir q roo rhy Hou

Purvi : papa gandy hn unhon ny mummi ko Bura Bola

ACP : Acha aap chup kr jao pehly

Purvi (wiping her tears ): mn un sy Kabhi baat nhi kroon gi wo bohat bury hn

ACP : ok aap un sy baat mat krna

Vineet : Acha pari yeh Dekho chocolate Khao

Purvi : chocolate and she snach chocolate from vineet and divide it into three halves and trio eat chocolate (see sharing is caring how cute mine purvi di👏👏👏)

After that day DCP start to come to ACP home to talk to purvi but Purvi always refuse to meet him. Abhijeet and Daya became angry at DCP as they both don't like him

Abhijeet : papa yeh uncle daily humary Ghar q aaty hn

Daya : Haan humein yeh uncle bilkul achy nhi lgty in ko Jo chahiye wo in ko Dy do aur keh do k phir hmary ghar na ain

Purvi listen all this and she hides behind ACP and says

ACP : nhi mujhy nhi Jana h un k Saath aap ny promise Kiya tha

Vineet : Haan uncle plz pari ko un k Saath mat bhejna

Abhi :MATLAB tum ho ISS sab ki wajah wo uncle tumhari wajah sy aaty hn yahan

Daya : papa mujhy bs wo uncle yahan nhi chahiye ab aap chahy Jo marzi kro

And Daya went from there

Abhi : papa un uncle ko pari chahiye Tou Dy Dou na un ko

Purvi : nhi plz mujhy un k Saath nhi Jana h

Abhi : tum chali jao Tou hi Acha h waisay bhi mery sy har waqt larti rehti Hou

Vineet : Bhai plz pari friend h hmari

Abhi : friend h tumhari meri Kuch nhi lgti and abhi held pari's hand

Abhi : tum chalo jao un uncle k sath

Purvi : nhi mujhy nhi Jana h and she start crying

This was enough for ACP sir

ACP (angry): bs abhi yeh Kya tarika h wo choti h tum sy had krty Hou tum bhi and she make purvi free from abhi's grip

Purvi went from there and vineet goes behind him

Abhi : sorry papa pr yeh uncle

ACP : Tou Kya in uncle Ka gussa pari p nikalo Gy

Abhi : I'm sorry papa and tears drop from his eyes that melts ACP sir

ACP : Acha koi baat nhi roo mat mn un uncle ko bol k Aata hn k mat Aaya krein

ACP went and told him the whole situation and also that purvi went outside crying so DCP decide not worry them more so he went from there

By evening niether vineet nor purvi came back so ACP sir and salunkhe sir became worried they went in search of purvi and vineet but they were not able to find them .here abhi and Daya think that both purvi and vineet left home due to their rudeness after somdays ACP find both And came to know that they were kidnapped by enemy of ACP

ACP : thank god tum dono ko Kuch nhi hua chalo tum dono mery Saath chalo Ghar chalty hn

Purvi : nhi Mr handsome mujhy nhi Jana hn aap k Ghar

ACP : pr beta

Vineet : Haan uncle abhi Bhai ny pari ko danta hum wahan nhi Jain gy agar wo in uncle wahan phir aye Tou wo phir sy aisa hi krein Gy

ACP : thik h jaisay tum dono ki marzi mn Kisi ko nhi btaon GA tum dono k bary MN tum dono abhi Shimla jao Gy

ACP sent purvi and vineet to Shimla where they live in a house with a care taker and meet kavin ishita Karan and dushyant in school so they start to live together

Flashback ends


	13. Chapter 13

Purvi : Daya Bhai Tou mery Bhai hn lekin Shreya Tou Kuch aur hi samajh bethi h

Ishita : pari sun agar Shreya Daya sir sy payar krti h Tou Daya sir bhi Shreya sy payar krty hn Gy isi liye Tou USS ki itni care krty hn

Purvi : is baat mn shaq ki Tou koi gunjaish h nhi h

Ishita : Acha phir in dono ki misunderstanding ko resolve krna pry GA

Purvi : Haan ab love birds k Dil Ka haal love birds sy zayada kon jany

Ishita : Haan yeh Tou thik kha Tu ny soon ishita realized what purvi meant

Ishita : pari maar khaye gi Tu

Purvi : q masoom bachi py zulm krti h

Ishita : Tu Ruk abhi btati hn tujhy

Purvi : Kya btana h bta dy mn sun rhi hn

Ishita : Tu Ruk

And both start cat and mouse fight and soon they both were tired and went to room

Next day it was Sunday

Everyone wake up

Karan : hein hum log yahan hall mn kaisay soo Gaye

Kavin : hum Tou game khel rhy thy pari aur ishi bhi thi so Kahan gai

Dushyant : Ary Shreya bhi Tou thi

Vineet : Haan pr hum yahan kyun soo Gaye

Purvi and ishita came with orange juice

Purvi : Ary choro na mn ny kal parha tha k orange juice is good for health lo piyo

Vineet : pari ki bachi Raat ko juice mn Kya milaya tha Tu ny

Ishita : kesi baat kr rhy Hou vinu hum bhala q Kuch milany lgy

Vineet : oh Tou tum bhi ISS k Saath mil gai not fair ishi

And Shreya came out of the girls room

Shreya : mery sir mn bohat dard Hou rha h pr mn yahan kaisay soo gai hum Tou game khel rhy thy na

Karan : aa jao Shreya yeh sab in dono mahraniyon KY kamalat hn

Shreya : MATLAB

Kavin : means k in dono ny hi drinks mn Kuch milaya tha his sy hum behosh Hou Gaye thy

Dushyant : waisay yeh q Kiya tum dono ny

Purvi : hum Tou bs yeh Janna chahti thi k Karan ko Kya Problem h

Ishita : Karan k papa Issy phir sy wapis bula rhy hn

Kavin : bs itni si baat

Karan : itni si baat nhi h yaar unhon ny Kaha h yaa Tou mn un k Pas Chala jaon ya wo tum sab ko maar dein Gy aur yeh Dono kaam hi nhi hony Dy Sakta mn

Shreya : pr tum apny papa k pass q nhi Jana chahty

Ishita : Shreya mam aap plz abhi Kuch bhi mat poochiye

Shreya : pr

Purvi : Shreya plz ( and signal her something )

Kavin : Ary aisy kaisy tumhary papa humein Kuch kahein Gy hum bhi Kuch Kam nhi hn

Purvi : Acha wo sab choro aik aur baat mujhy kal pta chali

Vineet : Kya baat

Ishita : yehi k Daya sir purvi sy bohat payar krty hn

Everyone share glances and burst out into laugh

Dushyant : but yeh kis ny Kaha

Ishita : Shreya mam ny

Purvi : Shreya ko Lagta h aisa

Shreya (embarrassed ): yeh nhi wo

Purvi : Shreya plz don't be embarrassed

Vineet : Haan Shreya we are friends tum yeh baat pehly pooch leti Tou itni confusion nhi Hoti

Shreya (confused) : MATLAB

Ishita : MATLAB yeh k purvi aur Daya sir Behan Bhai hn

Everyone ( except vineet) : Behan Bhai

So ishita told them the matter

Karan : oh Tou yeh baat h

Shreya : I'm sorry purvi wo

Purvi : Shreya plz we are friends na

Shreya : pr tum log aik Saath aik Ghar mn q rehty thy

Kavin : actually Shreya hum aik anath ashram mn rehty thy aur pari aur vineet k Saath school mn friends bny but Karan k papa ko pta chal Gaya k Karan k mamma ussy wahan chuppa k gain thi Tou unhon ny wahan anath ashram mn attack krwany shuru kr diye yeh baat park NY sun li Tou hum sab ko apny Saath apny Ghar ly gai apny Mr handsome sy bol k USS k baad sy hum Saath mn hi rehty hn

Shreya : Acha ab Tou hum sab Saath hn ab koi Kuch nhi bigar paye GA hum sab Ka hum Karan k papa ko arrest krwa dety hn na

Purvi : lekin USS sy pehly yeh Tou pta chaly k wo hn Kahan

Shreya : oh

Karan : in sab baton ko choro pehly yeh socho k Daya sir ko aur Shreya ko Saath kaisay lays Jaye

Purvi and ishita laughs

Purvi : budho

Ishita : bohat simple h

Dushyant : humein bhi Tou btao

Ishita : tumhein mujh py bharosa h na

Dushyant : khud sy bhi zayada

Other laughs

Ishita : Tou bs dekhty jao

After sometime they ate their breakfast and have fun all day. Shreya also decided to live along with them as she told alie that she lived with her parents.

Next day in bureau :

Everyone was present in bureau except abhijeet and Daya . Ishita went to Purvi

Ishita : yaar yeh sir abhi tk q nhi aye

Purvi : aaty hi hn Gy chal nichy chalty hn

Ishita : pr nichy q

Purvi : pagal sab k samny bat krein Gy Kya

Ishita : oh Haan chal

Abhijeet and Daya came inside bureau and saw purvi and ishita and went to them

Daya : purvi wo tum sy Kuch baat krni thi

Purvi : I know aap ko yehi bolna h na k next week Rksha bhandhan h

Daya : purvi plz

Purvi : thik h mn aap ko Rakhi zaroor bhandon gi pr aik shart h

Daya : kaisi shart

Purvi : aap ko Shreya ko propose krna Hou ga Raksha Bandhan sy pehly

Abhi(pov) : wah purvi wah kamal krti Hou yaar yeh kaam mn poory aik Saal mn nhi kr paya aur tum aik hafty mn krwa rhi Hou

Daya : pr purvi

Purvi : Haan k NAA

Daya : thik h

And duo went away

Purvi and ishita : yess

As per plan Daya perpose Shreya and purvi forgive Daya and abhi sir and tie Rakhi on Daya hand

Shreya : yaar kaisay Kiya tum dono ny yeh

Purvi : pehly party Dy phir btaon gi

Shreya : thik h pr bta tou konsi jadu ki Chari h tery pass

Ishita : nhi pehly party

Shreya : ok done aaj Raat ko hi chalty hn Kisi hotel mn Khush

Purvi : bohat Khush

Everyone starts doing work And later they go to restaurant for paty.

At night

In girls room :

Ishita : purvi aik baat pochon

Purvi : tujhy kab sy permission ki zaroorat parny lgi vol

Ishita : tum apny papa sy promise Kiya tha na k tum un k Saath raho gi phir tum yahan

Purvi : tum logon k bgair mn reh Sakti hn Kya papa k Saath daily lunch krti hn na so kafi h un k liye

Shreya : aur ACP sir aur Kavita mam bhi Tou tumhein miss krty houn Gy na

Purvi : Tum dono ko nind nhi aa rhi Kya mujhy Tou bohat as rhi h So good night sleep tight

Shreya : good night

Ishita : horror dreams

At boys room :

Vineet(on call) : Haan papa mn ny dinner kr liya h Kuch bhi galat nhi khaya h mn by

Salunkhe sir : beta APNI health Ka dihan rakho bohat weak Hou Gaye Hou tum

Vineet : papa ab mn bara Hou Gaya hn plz

Salunkhe sir : Ary itna late koi jagta h Kya tum soye q nhi abhi tk

Vineet : mn soo hi rha tha papaa sap k phone sy uth Gaya

Salunkhe : ok beta good night


	14. Chapter 14

Next day in bureau

Abhi and Daya was discussing something Shreya went to them

Shreya : Kya hua sir aap dono tension mn LG rhy hn

Daya : Haan Shreya bohat Bari tension h

Purvi (coming with ishita ) : Kya hua

Abhi : DCP sir ny ACP sir ko bulaya h emergency mn

Ishita : Tou sir ISS mn tension wali Kya baat

Pankaj : ishita tumhein nhi pta jab bhi DCP sir beauru aaty hn yaa Kisi ko bulaty hn Tou maniac Aata h maniac

Ishita( looking towards purvi ) : yeh Tou ACP sir k aany py pta chaly GA

So everyone goes back to work and after sometime ACP and DCP enter bureau

DCP : listen everyone

Abhi : ji sir

ACP : DCP sir bohat important announcement krny waly hn so abhijeet Daya purvi Shreya mery cabin mn aa jao

All : ok sir

In ACP sir's cabin :

Purvi : Kya hua sir itni bhi Kya important baat h Jo sab k samny nhi khi jaa Sakti

DCP : purvi tum Charon ko aik secret mission py Jana h

Purvi (looking towards him in shock ): hum Charon ko

ACP : Kya hua purvi koi problem

Purvi : no sir

DCP : Tou thik h tum logon ko 2 din baad nikalna h mn head quarters sy case file mangwa leta hn

All : ok sir

And all came out of ACP cabin DCP went to his office and rest officers went to their desks

Purvi (pov): yeh Kya baqi sab Tou phir bhi smajh lein gy baat ko pr ishita nhi samjhy gi wo aur vineet bhi bohat gussa kry GA dad py oh god dad ko kab smajh aye gi

Ishita : Kya hua pari kyun bulaya tha tum logon ko sir ny

Purvi : ishita sir ny Bola tha na k yeh confidential h

Ishita : pari Kya baat h sachiii bta Tu jab preshan Hoti h tab hi mujhy ishita bolti h

Purvi : ok btati hn meri MAA

Ishita : wo Tou Tu h meri

Purvi : kab sudhry gi Tu

Ishita : ab baat bta

Purvi : ishi wo aik mission mn hum Charon ko jaana pry ga

Ishita : Charon MATLAB

Purvi : MATLAB mn shreya Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir jaa thy hn mission py

Ishita : MATLAB tum unlogon k Saath jaa rhi Hou mujhy chour k

Purvi : ishita Dekh hmari duty mn Tou yehi HOTA h na Jana Tou pry GA na

Ishita : thik h Tou jao mn ny kb roka and she went away

Purvi : ishi sun but ishita went towards her desk with sad face

At lunch time :

Purvi was sitting on her desk with sad face

Kavin : Kya hua pari Udas kyun Hou

Purvi : ishi naraaz h

Dushyant : hein Kya hua

Karan : kahin tumhein kahin Jana h USS k bgairat

Purvi : Haan

Shreya : Karan sir ny mujhy purvi Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ko mission py jaany Bola h

Dushyant : pr ishi Kahan gai

Purvi : wo lunch krny gai Hou gi

Dushyant : Acha hum ussy Dekh k aaty hn wo smajh Jaye gi

Karan kavin and dushyant went from there so Shreya asked purvi

Shreya : Kya baat h purvi yeh sab Kya h

Purvi : Shreya ishita mery bohat close h wo Kabhi mery bgair nhi rhi h hr pal wo mery Saath rhi h USS NY Zindagi mn bohat Kuch khoya h mujhy nhi khona chahti ISS liye hr jagah aaj tk mery Saath hi rhi h wo hr mission mn hum dono Saath hi rhi hn wo sirf 5 years ki thi jab USS NY APNI MAA ko aur Bari Behan ko APNI ankhon k samny Marta hua Dekha tha wahi Dr h USS k man mn k kahein mujhy nhi Kuch na Hou Jaye

Shreya : lekin purvi aisay baithy rehny sy Kuch nhi Hou GA

Purvi : plz Shreya tum abhi jao hum baad mn baat krein Gy

Shreya (understanding ): ok

Shreya was going outside and saw Abhijeet standing there .he asked her about the matter and she told him

Abhijeet : ok tum chalo mn dekhta hn aur Daya ko mat btana warna wo DCP ko maar hi Daly GA

Shreya : thik h sir

Shreya went away as well as Abhijeet after sometime purvi was still on her desk

Abhijeet(forwarding a chocolate ): ishita ny bheji hn

Purvi (taking ): jhoot q bol rhy Hou mujhy pta h tum hi laye Hou q k yeh ishita ki fav h so wo nhi Dy gi Kisi ko bhi

Abhijeet : wah tum Tou aaj bhi churail Hou sab pta h tumhein

Purvi : Kya MATLAB h tumhara mn churail hn tum khud Kya Hou bhoot ho Jin Hou vampire Hou AC KY fuse circuit Hou computer k virus Hou lab k bacteria Hou tum tum

Abhijeet : Dekha mn ny kha tha na aik number ki churail Hou tum

Voice : aap hoty kon hn Issy churail kehny waly

Purvi and Abhijeet looks towards voice and ishita was standing there

Ishita : yeh churail nhi pari h meri

Abhijeet : ishita Gaur sy Dekho Issy yeh Moti Moti khunkhawar ankhein yeh bary bary daant aur yeh lamby lamby Baal bilkul Kisi drawni dayan ki Tarah

Purvi : mn dayan hn Tou tum Kya Hou

Ishita(to Abhijeet) : aap aap drakola

Purvi( to Abhijeet ): tum chimpanzee

Ishita (to Abhijeet) : aur fuse bulb bhi Hou aap

Purvi : aur Sara hua kareela Hou tum

Ishita : Haan aur sari hui baingan bhi Hou aap

Purvi : aur tum kadu bhi Hou

Ishita : Haan aur aap Jin bhi Hou

Abhijeet :Ary wait wait yaar yeh Tou nainsafi h mn aik aur tum do

Purvi : Haan Tou tumhein kis ny Kaha hum sy panga leny ko

Ishita : aur nhi Tou Kya pta h purvi meri chocolate bhi ly ki h inhon ny

Purvi : Tu itni Der sy APNI chocolate k liye bol rhi h

Ishita : nhi yeh Tou inhon ny tujhy churail kha Tou gussa aa gya tha

Purvi : Acha Teri chocolate yeh ly and give her chocolate

And all laugh including purvi and ishita and have lunch

Soon a case was reported so all get busy

In evening :

Karan : Oh my God

Kavin : Kya hua be

Purvi : Kya Hou gya itna q shocked expression Dy rhy Hou

Karan pass her his Mobil

Purvi : yeh Kya

Ishita : Kya Hou gya

Purvi : yeh Dekh

Dushyant : Kya hua San itny hairan q hein

All look towards him

Purvi : wo actually Kuch nhi

Kavin : aisay kaisay Kuch nhi

Karan : wah chupy rustam

Dushyant : pr hua Kya

Daya: Haan btao Tou Sahi k baat Kya h

Karan : Ary sir dushyant ki aik special video haath lgi h

Dushyant : special video


	15. Chapter 15

Next day Abhijeet Daya purvi and Shreya went for mission after getting information from disguised as news reporters and went to a village.

In beauru:

ACP : tum logon ko bohat alert rehna pry ga RAKA bohat hi shatir h aaj tk kisi ny bhi ussy nhi Dekha h bs itni hi information Mili h k wo uss gaon mn h

Abhijeet : yes Sir

DCP : yeh Purvi aur Shreya Kahan hn

Daya : sir wo disguise kr rhi hein

DCP : ok phir tum log nikalo warna Raat ko late Hou jao Gy

Abhi : yes sir

ACP : all the best

Later they four went for mission

Abhi : yahan Tou aa gaye ab sarpanch g Ka pta kro

Daya : Haan jab tk wo permission nhi dn Gy hum yahan nhi reh sakty

Purvi : chalo phir yahan khary rehny sy Kuch nhi Hou GA Kisi sy poochty hn yahan

Shreya : wo Dekho Kuch gaon Waly hn un sy poochty hn

After sometime :

Sarpanch : Tou aap logon ko ISS gaon py documentry bnani h

Shreya : g

Sarpanch : thik h aap log yahan reh sakty hn lekin yahan k log anparh gawar hn wo aap ki madad shayed nhi krein gy

Purvi : Ary aisay kaisay mn ny tou suna h k gaon k log bohat hi bary Dil waly hoty hn

Abhi : koi baat nhi pari chalo chalty hn baad mn dekhty hn sab

Shreya : Haan chalo

And they went towards their rooms i.e. guest room of sarpanch's house

Abhi : yaar ISS ko Kya Soch k bheja h papa ny dimaag Tou h nhi ISS mn

Purvi : oh hello tum ny Tou jaisay uper wala portion apna bhary py Dy rakha h hy na

Abhi : ji nhi I'm too much genius

Purvi : nhi nhi correction please genius nhi geniass

Abhi(angrily) : mn geniass hn Tou tum Kya Hou

Purvi : mn Tou bohat intelligent hn

Abhi : intelligent nhi tum Tou bandri Hou

Purvi : mn bandri hn Tou tum Kya Hou karway karely

Abhi : mn Karwa karela aur tum sukhi hui bhindi

Purvi : hawww mujhy sukhi bhindi Bola tum ny tum khud Kya Hou halwa kadu

Abhi : halwa kaduuu tum churail

Purvi : mn churail mn churail tum khud Kya Hou rakshas kahin k

Abhi : ...

Before abhi can say anything Daya said

Daya : band kro tum dono APNI behas hum log room mn nhi corridor mn hein aur yahan bohat sary log hn Jo tum dono ko hi Dekh rhy hn

Both realize this that everyone is staring at them so they keep quite

Shreya : chalo room mn fresh hony k baad documentary BHI bnani h

So they went to their rooms to freshen up after sometime they go to meet village people but no one was ready to talk with them. Later they come to know about a clinic in village by gossiping of some girls.

Purvi : Shreya suna Tu ny

Shreya : Haan zaroor is clinic mn koi problem h warna aisay kaisay wahan jany waly log gaib Hou jaty hn

Purvi : chal Daya Bhai ko btaty hn

Shreya : Haan chal


	16. Chapter 16

**saira as per your order this chapter is long and manjot thanks for your continuous support**

 **Sorry** guys I don't mention the disguise names so there is the names

Purvi di =pari

Shreya di = Shikha

Abhijeet sir = abhimanyo

Daya sir = dhanraj

So here is next chapter

Purvi and Shreya came to place where abhi sir and Daya sir were standing

Purvi : dhanraj g chaliye aap ko Kuch btana h

Daya : Kya hua pari

Shreya : Ary chaliye Tou sir phir pta chal Jaye GA k Kya Baat h

Abhi : thik h chalo

And they went to place where village's women were gossiping

Women 1 : Haan tum Sahi keh rhi Hou un janglo k paar Jo clinic h wahan zaroor Kuch dikat

Women 2: Haan mn ny Tou suna h k wahan aatmain rehti in

Women 3: tabhi Tou koi BHI wahan Jaye Tou wapis nhi Aata

Women 1: Ary nhi sab nhi sirf larkiyan hi gaib Hoti hn

Women 2: hmary gaon ki larkiyan gaib Hoti hn Tum bhool gai wo pichla doctor wo BHI Tou us jungle mn sy hi gaib hua tha

Women 3: ab hum Kya kr sakty hn sarpanch g BHI Tou Kuch nhi kr rhy

After listening all these gossips our Cid officers went back to sarpanch's guest house

Abhi : Jo Kuch BHI h USS clinic mn hi Hou GA

Daya : mujhy BHI aisay hi Lagta h

Shreya: Tou sir humein wahan jaa k check krna chahiye na

Abhi : nhi Shreya agar aisay Jain gy Tou pakry Jain gy pehly humein wahan k logon Ka dehan bhatkana Hou GA

Purvi : tumhary dimaag mn Jo chal rha h agar tum chahty Hou k poora Hou to mujhy sorry bolo warna bhool jao

Shreya : purvi yeh Kya bol rhi h Tu abhi sir Jo soch rhy hn wo tujhy sorry bolny sy hi poora Hou GA

Purvi : Haan Shreya agar sorry boly GA subah k jaghry k liye Tou hi mn wo kroon gi Jo yeh Soch rha h

Shreya : pr tujhy kaisay pta k sir Kya Soch rhyhn

Daya : Shreya ISS Ka Shaitani dimaag pari achy sy path Sakti h pari bta yeh Kya Soch rha h

Purvi : yeh Soch rha h k mn wahan jaa k sab ko uljhaon q k Issy Lagta h k yeh kaam mn bohat achy sy kr Sakti hn

Abhi (amazed): itny years baad BHI tum Jaan leti Hou Mera plan kaisay

Purvi ; wo aisay k mn abhi BHI intelligent purvi hn aur tum geniass abhi

Abhi (attitude) : ok ok zaroorat k waqt Tou gadhy ko BHI baap bnana prta h tum sy sorry bolna Tou bohat choti baat h

Purvi : sochna BHI mat k yeh choti baat h pehli baat sorry bolny k manners Tou tumhein aaty nhi

Abhi : oh god tum mujhy irritate krny Ka koi BHI mauqa nhi chorti

Purvi : sorry bolny k liye chocolate full box Lena parta h phir USS ko wrap krwana parta h phir USS py sorry card lagana parta h phir Pani Puri stall py ja k wahan sy Pani Puri k plate Leni parti h then ice-cream BHI Leni parti h air

Abhi : plz itna kafi h I'm sorry ok mn abhi ly k Aata hn yeh sab chal Daya

Purvi : aik Min Daya Bhai q Jain gy sorry tum ny bolna h Daya Bhai ny nhi

Abhi (shocked): Mera Kya kasoor h q mery pichy pari Hou tum

Purvi : abhi jaldi jao tumhein late Hou Jaye GA warna

Abhi fulfill all demands of Pari and she agreed to do all

In doctor's clinic

They four went to clinic. Abhi and Daya stopped in the jungle and hide. Purvi and Shreya went towards the clinic to see how many people are there and to their shock there was no security at all but just two doctors and one man that was handling medicines

Purvi : Shreya signal Dy Dy k sab thik h

Shreya ring the buzzer which they brought as signal

Shreya : chal ab

Purvi : Haan chal

Inside the clinic

Shreya : doctor Sahab meri dost ko dekhiye in ki tabiyat Kuch thik nhi h

Doctor : Kya hua inhein

Purvi : haye oye rabba yeh Tou aap btain Gy na doctor Tou aap hn na

Doctor : g aap bilkul Sahi keh rhi hn lekin pehly aap btain gi k aap ko Kya hua phir mn check kroon ga na

Purvi : gaon Waly Tou keh rhy thy k aap bohat Achy doctor hn lekin aap Tou mujh sy hi pooch rhy k Kya hua

Shreya(pov): wah Kya Baat h purvi isi Tarah agar tum in ko APNI baton mn uljha k rakho gi Tou Daya sir aur Abhi sir aas pass achy sy Dekh lein Gy aur is clinic k pichy wala record room bhi Dekh lein Gy

Second doctor : wo baat Tou thik h Lekin aap ko yeh Tou btana hi pry ga na k aap ko Kya hua

Purvi : dekhiye doctor kon h aap ya mn

First doctor : hum hn doctor

Purvi : beemari ki janch krna kis Ka kaam h

Second doctor : hamara

Purvi : Tou mujhy BHI Tou aap hi btain Gy na k mujhy Kya hua

First doctor : Kya pagal larki h yeh

Shreya : yeh aap kesi batein kr rhy hn mn aik news reporter hn agar mn ny app ki reporting kr Di Tou janty hn aap k Saath Kya Hou GA

Second doctor : sorry mam yeh Thora jaldi hyper Hou jata h be calm doctor

First doctor : ok sir

Meanwhile the buzzer sound so purvi and Shreya gets that abhi and Daya had checked everything

Doctor : Acha aap yeh btain k aap ko kaisay pta k aap beemar hn

Purvi (innocent ): wo doctor Sahab jab mn ankhein band krti hn Tou mujhy nind aa jati h aur jab BHI mn ankhein band krti hn Tou sab black Hou jata h aur jab mn Khana khati hn us k baad mujhy bhook nhi lgti

Doctor (controling himself) : bs ya koi aur bemari BHI h

Purvi : nhi bs itni hi beemari h

Second : oh aap kal aaiye phir hmary senior doctor sy check krwaon Gy hum Aap ko OK

Purvi (controlling her laughter): ok lekin kal kitny bjy aoun

Second doctor : 8 bjay thik h abhi aap Jain

Shreya : ok doctor

And both purvi and Shreya came out of clinic and went to the place where abhi and Daya sir were waiting for them

Purvi : Kya pta Chala

Daya : yeh jagah safe nhi h humein yahan sy Jana chahiye

Abhi : Tum Sahi keh rhy Hou boss

They four went to their car

In car :

Shreya : sir ab Tou btain k Kya pta chala

Abhi : Shreya wahan sy humein drugs k traces mily hn aur operation theatre Ka sab Saman BHI

Purvi : MATLAB Kuch Tou garbar h

Daya : Haan purvi aur mujhy Lagta h yahan drugs ki lain dein hi Hoti h

Abhi : aur ab hum Raat mn hi pta LGA sakty hn

Shreya : phir abhi Ghar chalty hn aap ko nhi pta purvi ko kitni Bari bemari h

Abhi : I know jab yeh chalti h Tou ISS k paon dharti py lagty hn

Shreya : nhi sir wo jab Khana kha leti h phir Issy bhook nhi lgti

And they all laugh. They went to sarpanch's guest house

Sarpanch's wife : suniye hum aap logon ko bulany aye hn

Purvi : bulany pr kis chiz k liye bulany ai hn aap

Sarpanch's wife :Pari g shaam mn aik bohat bara jashan h hmary bety k any ki khushi mn Tou hum chahty hn k aap sab is jashan mn shamil houn

Shreya : ji zaroor hum poori koshish krein Gy

Sarpanch's wife : g dhanywat Shikha g

Shreya : agar aap Bura na manein Tou aik baat pochon

Sarpanch's wife : g poochiye

Shreya : sarpanch g ny kaha tha k yahan k log unparh hn lekin yahan k logon ki boli sy Tou aisa nhi lgta

Sarpanch's wife : ary hum bhool Gaye baton baton mn k humein jashan ki tiyariyan bhi krni hn hum chalty hn

And she went from there

Purvi : Bari ajeeb baat h jab BHI gaon walon ki baat Hoti h sab baat ko gol kr dety hn

Shreya : Haan wahi tou

Abhi : Kya hua yeh sarpanchni g kyun ai this

Shreya : evening mn koi party Rakhi h inhon ny yahan ussi k liye bulany ai this

Daya : pr aaj Raat Tou humein wahan jungle mn Jana h na

Purvi : dono jagah rehna zaroori h Lekin hum Tou aik time aik hi jagah reh sakty hn na

Abhi : mery pass aik solution h

Shreya : wo Kya

Abhi : hum do log party mn chaly jaty hn aur do jungle mn ISS Tarah in logon ko shaq BHI nhi Hou GA

Daya : thik h Tou mn aur Shreya Jungle Jain gy

Abhi(teasing) : oh Acha Tou tum Shreya k Saath jungle Jana chahty hou

Daya: jaisa tum Soch rhy hou waisa Kuch nhi h mn Tou bs is liye bol rha hn k purvi zayada achy sy situation handle krti h Tou Issy yahan hona chahiye

Abhi : Haan Tou Shreya k Saath mn bhi ja Sakta hn na

Daya : wo...wo...actually

Abhi : rehny Dy Bhai Tu ja Shreya k Saath

In evening :

Abhi purvi and Shreya went to sarpanch's home to attend the party and made excuse for Daya that he is sick and after sometime Shreya also went by making an excuse.

Purvi to sarpanch's wife : Waisay aik baat poochon

Sarpanch's wife : Haan pocho

Purvi : yahan k log Tou anparh hn na phir yeh angrezi pakwan kis ny bnaye

Sarpanch's wife : wo ... yeh pakwan Tou

Sarpanch : yeh pakwan hum ny sehar sy mangwaye hn q koi dikat h Kya

Purvi : nhi mujhy Kya dikat and she pick a glass of her favourite juice

Sarpanch : Tou aap is jadhan Ka Anand lein aur dimaag ko Thora shant rakhein pari g aap Ka dimaag Kuch zayada hi chalta h

Purvi (smile) : Kya h na sarpanch g jab aap k surrounding mn itna Kuch ajeeb Hou Tou dimaag Tou chaly GA hi na ...

Voice came from outside choty Sahab aa Gaye so everyone gathered at door and sarpanch"s wife take purvi along with her. People start showering money on choty Malik. Abhi observed that choty Malik is staring purvi so he signals purvi

Purvi : yeh note Kya nakli hn Jo is Tarah phenk rhy Hou

One servent : Nhi madam g yeh Tou hmara payar h choty Malik k liye APNI sab sy phabruit(favourite ) chiz hum in k liye aisay dety hn

Purvi : ohhh Tou aisa h

Other servent : g madam aap chahein Tou aap BHI APNI phabruit (favourite ) chiz nichawar kro na choty Malik py

Purvi : mein

Sarpanch's wife : Haan beta tum BHI kro

Purvi (shrugged her shoulder ) : thik h jaisay aap logon ki marzi

And she poured all her drink on choty Malik seeing this abhi tried to control his laugh but cannot so he went away

Sarpanch : yeh Kya Kiya tum ny

Purvi : in sab ny Kaha APNI favourite chiz Tou mujhy sab zayada yehi drink Pasand h

Choty Malik (Suraj): papa aap q gussa kr rhy hn it's ok mn change kr k Aata hn

In suraj's room

Suraj : ISS larki ki itni himmat agar hum ISS sy payar nhi krty hoty Tou abhi tk iss Ka wo haal kr chuky hoty k sb dekhty reh jaty. Nhi gussa nhi Suraj yeh larki baqi sab jaisi nhi h agar yeh APNI Zindagi mn chahiye Tou ISS Ka weak point dhoondna pry GA tujhy

Outside in party :

All were surprised by what purvi did and were gossiping that now she is gone

Purvi : hun mera haal behaal Hou GA ya USS lafanter Ka yeh Tou waqt hi btaye GA yeh abhi kidhar Gaya gaib hi Hou Gaya h achanak sy

And she went in search of abhi

 **so guys abhi is missing and Suraj is seeking purvi's weakness so what is going to happen**

 **Think think be true cidian**


	17. Chapter 17

**Purvi :** yeh abhi BHI pta nhi Kahan gaib Hou gya h pta nhi aisa q lg rha h k Kuch galat hony wala h

Purvi continue to search abhi but he was nowhere then Suraj came there

Suraj : Ary pari g aap yahan Kya kr rhi hn akeli

Purvi : nothing

Suraj : Kya hua pari g aap Kuch preshan lg rhi hn

Purvi : nothing special

Suraj : aap chahein Tou mujh sy share kr skti hn

Purvi(angrily): aap ki problem Kya h kyun Mera dimag kha rhy Hou

Suraj : hum Tou bs aisy hi pooch rhy thy itna q bharak rhi hn

Purvi (thinking ): yeh bnda zaroor Kuch garbar h ISS Ka baap itna raub jamata h ISS ki MAA bhi Kuch aisi hi h aur yeh itna shan't

Suraj : Kya hua pari g Kahan kho gai

Purvi say nothing and went away but saw a servent with 2 juices going towards Suraj so she hides

Servent : choty Sahab yeh lein wo juice Jo aap ny Bola tha

Suraj (angrily ): ab Kya tery sir mn daloon jis ko pilana tha wo Tou Nikal gai tum log bohat kaamchour Hou aik Baar Mera maqsad poora hony do phir btata hn tum logon ko

Servent : maf kr dijiye Malik Galti Hou gai

Suraj : maafi chahiye and Suraj slapped servent by this juice fell on suraj's clothes which makes him more annoyed

Before Suraj can do anything Purvi came out of her hidden place so Suraj behave himself

Suraj : Ary pari g aap

Purvi : Ary Suraj g aap k kapry Tou phir sy gandy Hou Gaye

Suraj : hmm mn abhi saaf kr k Aata hn

Purvi : thik h Suraj g

Meanwhile abhi came there

Purvi : Ary abhi kidhar chaly Gaye thy kB sy dhoondh rhi hn tumhein

Abhi : tum ao mery Saath btata hn

Purvi : Kya hua abhi

Abhi held her hand and take her away

Seeing this Suraj gets more annoyed babu g thik kehty hn is ki kamzori iss k yeh yaar hn isi kamzori sy mn tumhein paa loon GA purvi. Wo do tou Gaye ab ISS ki baari

In their room :

Purvi : abhi hua Kya btao Tou

Abhi : Daya aur Shreya sy contact nhi Hou rha tha Tou mn unhein dhoondny jungle Gaya but wo wahan nhi mily mn NY hr jagah check Kiya but wo nhi thy

Purvi : fikar nhi kro abhi wo dono mil Jain Gy Hou skta h unhein koi clue Mila Hou aur wo ussi ko follow kr rhy hn aur Kisi aisay area mn chaly Gaye jahan network na ho

Abhi : lekin pari

Purvi : nhi tum Dekho have patience wo dono aa Jain Gy nhi Tou subah hum khud dhoondny Jain Gy unhein

Abhi : thik h

They wait till morning there was no sign of Daya and Shreya

Abhi : bs pari ab chalo unhein dhoondny

Purvi : Haan chalo

They both were going out of house where they hear some women taking to each other

Women 1: choty Malik ko wo shehri chori Pasand aa gai

Women 2: Haan Dekho Tou USS k liye itna bara jashan rakha sab sy kitny achy sy reh rhy hn

Women 3: yeh payar BHI andha howy h Dekho Tou choty sahib ko

Women 4: mn NY suna h Raat mn jungle sy baqi k dono saathi in k utha liye choty Malik by

Women 1: hein wo q

Women 4: bary Malik ny choty Malik ko Salah Di k us chori ki kamzori ko apny haath mn Rakh Tou wo khud aye gi

Women 2: bechari PURVI masoom si kis jagah aa gai

Women 1: aur hum chah k BHI us k liye Kuch nhi kr skty

Women 3: Haan wo jb sy ai h hum ny aik Baar BHI sidhy mun baat nhi ki USS sy lekin wo kitni madad krti h humari

Purvi and abhi gets shocked by listening this

Purvi : chalo abhi

Abhi : Kahan

Purvi : Suraj k pass

Abhi : lekin pari agar

Purvi : abhi chalo mery Saath

They both went in suraj's room

Purvi : Suraj

Suraj : Ary purvi g aap yahan Kuch problem Hou gai Kya

Purvi : Daya Bhai aur Shreya Kahan hn

Suraj : kon Daya aur Shreya kis ki baat kr rhi hn aap

Abhi : itny innocent mt bno humein sab pta h

Suraj : oh Tou sab Kuch pta chal hi gya h Tou thik h meri baat maan lo mn tumhein tumhary dost Dy dn GA

Purvi : kesi baat

Suraj : tum mujh sy abhi shadi kro aur mn tumhary doston ko chour DN GA

Purvi slapped Suraj hard on his cheeks that's make him angry he twisted purvi's arm

Suraj : kitny payar sy bol rha hn k mujh sy shadi kr lo lekin nhi

Purvi turn and twist his arm

Purvi : aurat kamzor nhi Hoti smajh mn ai tumhary

Suraj : tum janti nhi Hou mujhy mery aik ishary py tumhary wo dono dost mar sakty hn

Abhi (slapping Suraj): Tu Mary GA Daya ko Tu bohat aye tery jaisay

Suraj succeeded in releasing his arm from purvi's grip and pushed them both and something hits on their heads and they get unconscious.

Suraj : hahaha ab aye GA Maza


	18. Chapter 18

After sometime purvi and abhi sir gets concious. They both were tied with chairs as well as Shreya and daya.

Purvi : Abhi hum yahan kesy aa mujhy kuch yaad nhi AA RHA

Abhi : yeh sb uss Suraj ka kiya dhara h purvi kuch bhi hou Jaye tumhein Meri kasam h tum uss sy shadi nhi kro gi

 **Purvi :** thik h abhi MN nhi kroon gi but pehly humein yahan sy nikalny ka koi Rasta dhoondna hou ga

 **Abhi :** wo sb tou thik h lekin yeh Shreya aur daya ab tk behosh hn

 **Purvi :** pehly khud ko tou kholo

 **Abhi :** haan try krty hn

And they succeed in opening their ropes and both rush towards dareya

Purvi : drugs

Abhi : Kya hua pari

 **Purvi :** abhi in dono ko drugs di hn Suraj NY aur wo bhi high dose

 **Abhi :** oh no iss Suraj ki tou

 **Purvi :** filhal humein smajhdaari sy kaam Lena h Josh MN hosh nhi khona

 **Abhi :** haan yahan sy nikalna h aur in dono ko hospital bhi ly k Jana h

 **Meanwhile Suraj with some goons came there and start laughing**

 **Suraj :** Kya hua apny doston ki yeh halat nhi Dekhi jaa rhi tum sy waisay manna pry ga tum logon ko itni jaldi khol liya apny aap ko ab tou yakin hou gya mujhy k mery admiyon mn hi Mera koi dushman h

 **Purvi :** itna hi khud pr bharam h tou itny kutton ki fauj ly k q ghoom rhy hou

 **Suraj :** bohat zuban chalti h Teri lekin mery pass bhi Teri dukhti rag h agar apny doston ko bachana chahti h tou mujh sy shadi kr warna 2 tou pehly hi Mr rhy hn yeh teesra bhi Mr Jaye ga

 **Abhi :** nhi purvi tum iss ki baat nhi Mano gi bahut aye iss jaisay gidar

 **Purvi eyesignal abhi something and he became quite**

 **Purvi:** thik h mujhy sochny k liye kuch time chahiye

 **Suraj :** mujhy pagal samjha h Jo tumhein Thora time dn

 **Purvi : tou m** ujhy pagal samjha h k tum sy shadi kroon

 **Suraj :** tum aisay nhi mano gi tumhein dikhana hi pry ga ki mn Kya kr skta hn

 **And he signaled his goons to attack abhi and fighting start between abhi and goons also our lady cop help him soon all the goons were knock down and Suraj ran away fearing of being arrested**

 **Purvi :** bhaag Gaya lekin bhag k Jaye ga kahan

 **Abhi :** lekin hmaari madad kr kon rha h

 **Purvi :** haan uss ny hmari ropes bhi dheeli ki daya Bhai aur Shreya ko antidote bhi Diya

 **Abhi :** aur police ko bhi inform kr Diya humein in ko baton MN uljhany ka signal Dy kr

 **Meanwhile police arrived along with ambulance and send injured goons to hospital**

 **Police officer:** sir Suraj tou bhaag Gaya

 **Abhi :** chooha bhaag kr apni bill mn hi jaa sakta h aur kahin nhi

 **Purvi :** pehly daya Bhai aur Shreya ko hospital bhejna hou ga yeh dono abhi tk behosh hn

 **Police officer :** mam mery 2 admi in ko hospital ly Jain gy humein Suraj ko pakarna chahiye

 **Abhi :** haan pari yeh sahi keh rhy hn

 **Purvi :** ok mujhy lgta h Suraj uss clinic waly godown mn hi gya hou ga uss sy zayada safe jagah koi nhi h us k liye

 **Abhi ;** haan sahi keh rhi hou tum

 **Police take daya and Shreya to hospital and rest of them went in search of Suraj**

 **Outside godown :**

 **Purvi :** uss NY tou yahan apni poori fauj lga rakhi h

 **Abhi :** humein godown mein 4 sides sy ander Jana hou ga hum San groups mn devide hona hou ga

 **Purvi :** sahi kaha tum ny

And they devide into groups and knock down goons on entrance and enter godown as they enter godown there was gunshoted from nowhere so they hide in nearby places

After sometime some of the goons were dead and some were injured and finally abhi and purvi mam succeed in arresting Suraj and his father (Raka)

 **Abhi :** finally mission completed let's go purvi hospital chalty hn daya aur Shreya ko dekhny

But he didn't get any response from purvi mam so he turn and saw purvi mam fainted and without waisting time he took her to hospital

 **sorry saira this time it's a short chapter you know im busy these days**

 **But I promised next chapter updated will be long**

 **Thanks everyone for continued dippsup**


End file.
